movie_fanmakesfandomcom-20200214-history
Cholena meets Bambi
They continued swimming until they got to some boulders that are close to the surface. They reached an island, and spotted a 10-year-old deer with brown fur, red hair, a black nose, white spots, and brown eyes, playing with the telescope in a silly manner. His name was Bambi, Cholena's friend. He was humming to himself when he heard Cholena's voice calling for him. "Bambi!" He grabbed the telescope and looked through it, not realizing that it was in the opposite direction. "Whoa! Mermouse off the port bow!" he hollered, "Cholena, how you doin' kid?" The silly deer put the telescope down. Cholena shook her head. Bambi couldn't believe his eyes. "Whoa, what a swim!" "Bambi, look what we found." Cholena said, showing him her bag. "Yeah," said Gideon. "We were in this sunken ship, and it was really creepy." "Normal stuff, huh?" Bambi wondered, "Hey, lemme see." He pulled an anchor out of the crow's nest and dropped it not realizing it was tied to his leg dropped it down pulling him with. Shaking himself off he stepped on Gideon's head and reached into Cholena's bag and lifted up the silver forked object. "Look at this." said Bambi. "Wow, this is special! This is very, very unusual." "What?" Cholena asked, "What is it?" "It's a dinglehopper!" answered Bambi, "Normal mice use these little babies..." He bent the fork, almost dropping it, but managing to awkwardly catch it. "...to straighten their fur out." Bambi finished. Then he stuck the fork on his head a twirled it around. "See p? Just a little twirl here and a yank there and, voiolay!" With that, he pulled the fork and he donned himself a "flattery" fur-hairdo. "You got an aesthetically pleasing configuration of fur that normal mice go nuts over!" Bambi handed the dinglehopper back to an amazed Cholena. "A dinglehopper!" "What about that one?" asked Gideon, pointing to the brown horn. Bambi took it from him. "Ah, this I haven't seen in years. This is wonderful!" he said. He examined the pipe before holding it up for the others to see. "A banded, bulbous - snarfblat." "Oohhh." Cholena and Gideon said in awe and in unison. They looked at each other in amazement. Even though the older male mouse seemed crazy, he really knew a lot about normal things. "Now, the snarfblat dates back to prehistorical times, when normal mice used to sit around, and stare at each other all day." he said, pressing his face up against Cholena's to emphasize his point. "Got very boring. So, they invented the snarfblat to make fine music. Allow me." Bambi took a deep breath and blew hard into the pipe, causing some bubbles and seaweed to come out the end. "Music?" Cholena gasped. "It's stuck!" Bambi coughed. "Oh, the concert?!" Cholena exclaimed, picking up her things and putting them back in her bag. "Oh my gosh, my father's gonna kill me!" "The concert was today?" Gideon gasped. Bambi shook the pipe and said, "Maybe you could make a little planter out of it or somethin'." "Uh, I'm sorry," said Cholena, as she grabbed the pipe and shoved it back in her bag, "I've gotta go. Thank you, Bambi." She waved one last time before diving below the surface to face her father's wrath. "Anytime, sweetie!" Bambi called, "Anytime." Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmakes